


Spring

by california_112



Category: Biggles Series - W. E. Johns
Genre: FPC: 40 | Spring, Fifty Prompt Challenge, Gen, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: Gently warming sunshine, though still cool in the shade…flowers starting to break out, with a few early blooms…beads of early morning dew not being frozen…all the things that spring should have been.-or-The new season arrives on the calendar, but not in practice.ABSOLUTELY 0% SPOILERS FOR ANYTHINGThis is part of the Fifty Prompt Challenge, 40 - Spring.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Spring

Gently warming sunshine, though still cool in the shade…flowers starting to break out, with a few early blooms…beads of early morning dew not being frozen…all the things that spring should have been. And yet, thought Flight Sergeant Smyth as he worked alone in a hangar, of course they were going to have no such luck.

So far that year, Spring had been nothing but damp. First it had been the snow thaw, leaving muddy slush all over the station, then rain and humidity. Somehow, there was less flying now than there had been over the winter, but the bad conditions meant that 666 squadron spitfires had to be serviced twice as often to prevent wear from inaction.

At that moment, he was busy with his head inside the fuselage behind the pilot's seat, checking that none of the flying wires or structure had been damaged by damp. It was an awkward position, bending in and then to the right, made more difficult by the bulk of the inspection lamp and the closeness of all the components, but one he was relatively used to. This meant that when he felt the first droplet of water on his back, he was out in a flash, reaching for a spare oil tray to put under the newest leak in the roof.

"And this is meant to be Spring!" he grumbled, listening to the rain grown more intense and watching no less than five holes cascade water into a variety of receptacles at varying speeds.

Now unable to complete the inspection unless he wanted a shower at the same time, he loosely closed the panel, and decided to go for a tea break. The squadron wasn't likely to get a scramble whilst the rain storm lasted, and he took the break whilst he could, knowing that he really should see about getting the roof fixed later. No rest for some…

**Author's Note:**

> yesss smyth!
> 
> I quite like this one to be honest, we don't hear enough from Smyth and I'd love to know what he thinks about the things that Biggles and co get up to.


End file.
